kinjirareta asobi
by kazuaki hibari
Summary: "Kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai kyouya."


**KINJIRARETA ASOBI**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Akira Amano-sensei. Lagu Kinjirareta Asobi punya Ayako Kawasumi**

**Pair: d18**

**Warning: Abal, Typo, OOC, dsb.**

**Kinjirareta asobi ha futari no himitsu  
>utsurou kisetsu ni hagureteshimatta heya<strong>

_This forbidden play is a secret between the two of us,  
>in this room untouched by the passing seasons.<em>

"Kyouya!" Ucap dino sambil tersenyum riang. Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua orang— kecuali aku tentunya.

"Apa?" tanyaku singit. Walaupun begitu aku senang dia datang kemari.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Dino dengan senyum— yang menurutku bodoh. Sedikit informasi, Dino sering kali berkunjung ke kamarku untuk melakukan 'permainan rahasia' kami. Dia orang pertama yang berhasil sampai ke kastil— lebih tepatnya kamarku. Datang dengan memanjat dinding kastil untuk sampai di kamarku. Kamar yang tak tersentuh dunia luar. Bahkan kamar ini tak pernah tersentuh musim sedikitpun.

**"nakanaide."  
>anata ha itta.<br>nanoni watashi wo hitoribocchi ni shita**

_You told me,  
>"Don't cry."<br>And yet, you left me by myself._

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami. Mimpi yang bahkan menurutku lebih menakutkan dari kutukan apapaun. Haneuma itu meninggalkanku sendiri. Bodoh memang, tapi aku merasa— mulai atuh cinta pada orang bodoh bernama Dino Cavallone. Aku tak mau dia pergi. Kata-katanya masih terngiang di telingaku. "_Jangan menangis_." Itulah yang dia katakan sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri. Hal yang mungkin tak akan pernah dilakukan oleh karnivore sepertiku— menangisi kepergianmu.

**azayaka na tsuki no yo ni umareru chou ha  
>nureta hane wo hiroge Waltz wo odoru deshou<br>aa anata ha doko deshou**

_The butterflies born on nights with a clear moon  
>will spread their wet wings and dance a waltz, wont' they?<br>I wonder, where are you?_

Purnama. Biasanya di bulan purnama kau selalu mengajakku melihat kupu-kupu yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Menurutmu mereka seperti sedang berdansa _waltz_ yang tak berujung. Bodoh memang, tapi saat ini aku ingin seperti mereka. Terbang diudaramencari orang bodoh bernama Dino Cavallone. Ya, kau memang bodoh Dino. Bodoh. Orang Bodoh yang sangat kucintai… Orang bodoh yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau dimana dino? Dimana..?

**mayoi tsuzukereba ii kohitsujitachi yo  
>yurushi no hikari ha nanimo sukuwanai wa<strong>

_You can keep on wandering in vain, little lambs.  
>The light of forgiveness won't save anything.<em>

Musim silih berganti di luar sana. Aku mencari informasi tentang kepergianmu. Mengendap-endap keluar kastil hanya untuk mencari tau keberadaanmu. Hasilnya? Nihil. Disaat aku mulai mendapat petunjuk, kejadian tak terduga datang. Aku tertabrak mobil yang sedang melintas. Darah terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Ugh… rasanya sakit sekali. Aku lelah. Pandanganku mengabur. "Dino…" itulah kata terakhirku sebelum aku jatuh pingsan.

**"ikanaide."  
>watashi ha itta.<br>nanoni anata ha hitoribocchi de itta**

_I told you,  
>"Don't go."<br>And yet, you left by yourself_

"_Kyouya, maaf. Aku harus pergi"_

"Jangan pergi… JANGAN PERGI!" Ah, mimpi itu. Seperti aku pernah mengalaminya, tapi kapan? Dimana? Dan… siapa laki-laki di dalam mipiku itu? apa aku mengenalnya? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Semakin kupaksa untuk mengingat semakin sesak dadaku. Sebenarnya…. Kau siapa? Kenapa dadaku sesak dan air mataku mengalir setiap memikirkanmu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa dulu kita saling mengenal? Lalu dimana kau sekarang? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas difikiranku tanpa jawaban.

**tsumetai garasu no mado hitai wo tsukete  
>itoshii anata no otozure wo matteru<br>sou matteru no...**

_I rest my forehead against the cold glass of the window  
>and wait for your visit, my beloved.<br>Yes, I'll be waiting..._

Dokter mendiagnosa bahwa aku mengalami amnesia. Sebagian memoriku hilang— dan sepertinya memori yang hilang adalah memoriku tentang orang itu— orang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku dan identitasku. Entah atas dasar apa, kurasa aku menyukai orang itu. Walaupun tidak ingat, aku yakin dulu aku menyukai orang itu, tapi sekarang dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Yang kubisa hanya menunggunya dari balik jendela kamar. Ya, aku akan selalu menunggunya. Menunggu ketidakpastian.

**wasuretakunai wasuretai  
>tadatada shizuka ni nemuri tsuzuketai...<strong>

_I don't want to forget. I want to forget.  
>All I want is to keep on sleeping in peace...<em>

Zaman terus berganti. Aku mulai putus asa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ingatanku akan kembali. Otakku seakan-akan ingin melupakannya. Membuangnya ke dasar lubang hitam. Disisi lain, hatiku ingin terus mengingatnya. Ingin aku terus mencoba ingat tentang dirinya. Rasa pusing yang tak tertahankan menyerangku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bagaikan tertimpa palu yang teramat besar. Hah… yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah beristirahat dalam damai.

**watashi ga umareta imi dareka oshiete  
>nureta mabuta ni ha anata ga ukabu dake<br>aa watashi ha dare deshou**

_Someone tell me the reason why I was born.  
>Only your memory flashes across my wet eyelids.<br>I wonder, who am I?_

Seseorang mengatakan alasan kenapa aku dilahirkan. Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir dan hanya memori tentangmu yang terlintas di kelopak mataku yang basah. Senyum, tawa dan wajahmu terbayang di benakku. Aku teringat akan petunjuk yang aku dapat sebelum kecelakaan itu. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa— tak sabar ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Ketika sampai, lututku terasa lemas, air mataku mengalir deras. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kuda bodoh itu sudah… meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Dengan tatapan kosong aku berjalan menuju batu nisan bertuliskan namamu. "hei, bangunlah haneuma. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kita sudah lama tidak memainkan 'permainan rahasia' itu. ayo bangun dan buka matamu. Kumohon, bangunlah." Dan seharian aku menatap nisan itu tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Berharap kau bangun dan dan memelukku.

"Haneuma, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" aku terus saja berbicara dengan makam dino. Menyedihkan bukan? Bertingkah seperti herbivore. "sebenarnya aku ini siapa?" tidak ada jawaban. Itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

**nee watashi ha dare deshou**

_Tell me, who am I?_

"Katakan padaku haneuma, sebenarnya… aku ini siapa?" itulah kata terakhir sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku di samping makam Dino.

"_Kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai kyouya."_

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai, maaf ya pendek terus jelek gitu .. Tolong kasih kritik dan sarannya lewat review ya :D Ini fic pertama kazu, review please?


End file.
